Hilo rojo
by Ayann
Summary: Haz del amor una elección no un destino.
1. Rojo

Para Sara Lain.

_Harry Potter_ ©J.K. Rowling. _Hilo rojo_ ©Αγάπη, **s****i agradó, por favor, recomienda el _link_ de la historia.**

* * *

**α´**

**Κόκκινη **

.

_Ella durmió al calor de las masas y yo desperté queriendo soñarla; algún tiempo atrás pensé en escribirle que nunca sorteé las trampas del amor…_

De música ligera, Soda Stereo

.

Cokeworth no era una ciudad cosmopolita, de hecho el término ciudad no cuadraba en su descripción: un asentamiento apretado y laberíntico de adoquinadas construcciones bordeado por la mina de carbón al este, la fábrica de lana al sur y el hediondo río perdido entre riberas de maleza al oeste. Pero parecía ser el lugar ideal para una familia de clase media-baja, donde el trabajo no escaseaba y el estricto sistema escolar (establecido por el arzobispo de Chichester), constituían una esperanza a que aferrarse.

—¡Estúpida!

El grito incitó a las palomas a revolotear por los simétricos tejados; tras un fuerte portazo, un pequeño y escuálido niño cruzó la calle de La Hilandera, los pocos vecinos a esas horas de la mañana se limitaron a observarlo; nadie haría nada por Eileen Snape, menos por su extraño hijo, y el chico lo sabía.

«Todo va a estar bien», se mentía a sí mismo mientras corría. «Todo… va-a…», el aire pareció abandonarlo, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas no distinguieron un socavón y cayó, rodando por la ribera hasta las oscuras aguas. «¡Basta, por favor!», deseó cerrando los ojos, el apestoso líquido lo cubrió.

—¡Severus!

Snape abrió los ojos y el apasionado destello verde, tras las aguas, fue como una soga al cual asirse, extendió la mano, una más pequeña la tomó y jaló hacia arriba. Aunque Severus no era pesado el movimiento lo hizo caer sobre _su salvación_.

—Lo siento —musitó apenado a escasos centímetros de una pecosa nariz, lentamente se separó.

Lily rió, contagiando a Severus. Por un momento los oscuros ojos del niño liberaron lágrimas de frustración y dolor, al notarlo la pelirroja se lanzó sobre él e inició una guerra de cosquillas.

Cuando las carcajadas se terminaron, los niños permanecieron sentados a la orilla del río, mirando el horizonte. De vez en cuando Lily flotaba margaritas hasta el cabello de Severus, adornándolo, los cabellos negros eran tan lacios que las flores terminaban resbalando, provocando una divertida risilla en la pelirroja.

—¿Crees que…? —empezó Snape. «¿…pueda ir a tu casa?», terminó en su mente.

—¿¡En Hogwarts encontremos hadas!? —completó Lily emocionada.

Severus esbozó una triste sonrisa, Lily era su única amiga, sin embargo, nunca había sido invitado al hogar de los Evans.

—Hadas y elfos —reveló, haciendo flotar un diente de león alrededor de Lily—, y te sirven pasteles de calabaza en el desayuno…

—¡Y en la cena de chocolate!

La niña tomó la flor y sopló, creando destellos multicolores. Severus la miró fascinado, Lily tenía menos de un año de haberse enterado de la existencia de la magia y la controlaba mejor que los niños sangre pura a quienes su madre llamaba primos. Snape tenía que ver en el gran avance de la pelirroja, con paciencia y entusiasmo le había enseñado _todo_ sobre el mundo mágico.

—Y en la cena de chocolate —repitió feliz, tomando la mano izquierda de la niña entre las suyas.

Evans ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente, aunque era más sociable que Severus, el trabajo de su padre como inspector de seguridad en las fábricas de lana de Su Majestad le impedía hacerse de amigos.

—¡Lily!

La chillona voz de Petunia llegó hasta ellos, ambos alzaron la vista, en el puente a la zona norte de la ciudad, una enfurruñada preadolescente aguardaba por la pelirroja.

Lily suspiró, no comprendía la actitud de su hermana, habitualmente Petunia era amable con conocidos y extraños, pero a Severus lo detestaba.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sev —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Snape bajó la mirada a sus palmas abiertas, un hilo rojo amarrado a su dedo anular* izquierdo las cruzaba para terminar atado al dedo anular zurdo de Lily.

—Hasta mañana —susurró observando como el hilo se extendía conforme la pelirroja se alejaba. El encanto se rompió cuando una bola de lodo le dio en la frente, después siguieron muchas más.

—¡Raro! —gritaban entr chiquillos de diferentes edades, mientras lanzaban bolas de lodo y una que otra roca.

Severus se hizo ovillo, conteniendo las ganas de mandar un maleficio, conocía muchos y la manera de hechizar sin varita, pero si Tobías se enteraba ni él ni si madre verían la luz del día por mucho tiempo.

—Basta —murmuró Snape, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos—, por favor. —Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus ruegos una torrencial lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad, antes de que sus atacantes se alejaran siseó—: _Mucus ad nauseam_.—Nadie lo culparía por el "resfriado" de los abusadores, sus labios dibujaron una retorcida sonrisa. Se levantó despacio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás la lluvia lo bañó por completo—. En Hogwarts será mejor —dijo esperanzado, el hilo en su dedo palpitó, lo observó sonriente, probablemente Lily estaría riendo y eso lo hacía feliz.

«Sólo los descendientes de Ricardo Corazón de León pueden ver y sentir el hilo del destino», las palabras de su difunta abuela resonaron en su cabeza. «¡Eres un Prince!, nunca te inclines ante nadie y no tengas miedo de amar a tu persona predestinada, pase lo que pase ella estará contigo».

—Ella estará conmigo —pronunció saboreando cada palabra, con paso calmo regresó a casa.

—¡Por Merlín, Severus! —exclamó Eileen cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a su hijo empapado y con magulladuras en la cara.

Severus sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una dentadura incompleta.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

A Eileen se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

«Si tan sólo…», se dijo a sí misma incapaz de completar la frase. Un golpe sordo en la sala la hizo estremecer, con rapidez envolvió al niño con su chalina y ordenó—: Sube a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí.

El niño elevó el rostro, de entre la cortina de pelo negro, sobre el rostro de su madre, pudo distinguir un ojo morado.

Otro golpe más fuerte, ambos saltaron y miraron a la sala.

—Sube.

—Pero mami…

—¡Y no salgas!

Severus apretó los puños, subió por las escaleras, antes de llegar al último escalón giró.

Tobías estaba parado bajo el dintel de la puerta de la sala, evidentemente borracho, con pesadez levantó la mano izquierda, los rayos del atardecer chocaron con su hilo rojo. El golpe volteó el rostro de Eileen, quien se cubrió con las manos y dejó a la vista su propio hilo unido al de su esposo.

—Tobías, por favor.

El hombre no escuchó súplicas, entre incoherencias y gruñidos se lanzó hacia ella.

Severus tapó su boca, parpadeando para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran, escapó a su habitación.

Los gritos pararon dos horas después, Severus se había mantenido en un rincón del armario, repitiéndose a sí mismo que todo iba a estar bien. El estómago le dolía por el hambre, pero no se atrevió a moverse. De pronto todo se volvió azul, él no era él, sino un gallardo príncipe bailando en un luminoso salón con el escudo de Hogwarts y una elegante pelirroja como pareja.

—Cariño. —La suave voz de su madre lo arrebató de la fantasía.

Despertó en su cama, con ropa seca y un plato de salado estofado en la mesa de noche.

Más pálida de lo normal, Eileen permanecía sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama.

—Perdóname —habló en voz baja. Severus quiso replicarle, pero la resequedad en su garganta se lo impidió—. Él nos ama Severus. Es el alcohol que lo desquicia. —Tomó al pelinegro entre sus brazos y lo acunó—. Él nos ama.

«Todo será mejor en Hogwarts », pensó Severus, aferrándose a su madre.

.

Más pronto de lo que Eileen hubiera deseado, madre e hijo se encontraron caminando por el andén 9 3/4

Emocionado por ir a Hogwarts, Severus no notó los cuchicheos a su alrededor, sin embargo, Eileen sí lo hizo.

El mundo mágico no comprendía porque la única hija de los Prince se casó con un muggle y, más impactante aún, enterarse por una breve nota en _El profeta_. Había rumores de que Tobías Snape era tan o más acaudalado que los herederos de Ricardo y había quienes aseguraban que, a pesar de su fortuna, noble y pura descendencia, difícilmente un mago se casaría con la insípida de Eileen.

La señora Snape sonrió altiva, ella era poseedora de un don legendario y envidiado: Estaba casada con su alma gemela, nada podía igualarlo u opacarlo, ni siquiera el hecho de que Tobías se había bebido su fortuna.

Con la elegancia que caracterizaba a su extinta familia, Eileen caminó al tren.

—Disfruta de Hogwarts, cariño. —Depositó un beso en la frente del niño—. Es donde todos los sueños se cumplen.

La sonrisa de Severus fue luminosa.

—No te defraudaré —expresó el pequeño—, iré a la misma Casa que el abuelo.

—En Slytherin encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos, mi príncipe.

Severus hizo un mohín, él ya tenía a su verdadera y única amiga, no necesitaba más.

El silbido del tren anunció la pronta partida, el pequeño besó a su madre y corrió al vagón donde minutos antes había visto subir a Lily.

—En Hogwarts serás feliz —musitó Eileen, observando al Expreso desaparecer por el horizonte.

.

Conforme el tren avanzó también lo hicieron las estaciones; cinco otoños desdichados ignorados por la señora Snape. Severus guardó muy bien que, gracias a los Merodeadores, Hogwarts era una copia estilizada de lo que vivía en casa, con la diferencia de que Tobías no estaba ahí para azotarlo cada vez que le daba la gana, que su relación con Lily era un agotador estira y afloja por su pasión a las artes oscuras y su desprecio "sin argumento" por James Potter, y que por primera vez tenía amigos.

—El azul está de moda y no me enteré —burló Lucius Malfoy, catando una copa de vino en una de las mesas más apartadas de Las tres escobas.

Severus resopló molesto por la mención de los mechones azules en su cabellera.

—Los inútiles —gruñó tomando asiento.

La burla desapareció del rostro de Lucius, detestaba a los Merodeadores, pero siendo honesto el contraste de colores daba cierto toque de rebeldía al moreno.

—Te hicieron un favor —afirmó. Severus lo miró furioso—. ¿Se lo dijiste a Dumbledore?

—¿Serviría? —contestó Snape en tono hiriente—. Ni cuando eras prefecto pudiste hacer algo.

Un rayo cruzó los ojos grises.

—Pude haber hecho algo.

Snape tensó la mandíbula; en la Casa Slytherin era respetado y admirado, incluso por personas como Malfoy, mayor por seis años y ex estudiante.

—De hecho —continuó Lucius—, toda la Casa puede hacer algo.

Severus tuvo ganas de refutar. Tomó la cerveza de mantequilla y bebió despacio.

—¿Si ella no hubiera sido —masculló Snape— hija de muggles, cambiaría algo?

Elegantemente Lucius tomó la copa de vino tinto y la llevó a sus labios; no era una conversación nueva, pero era la primera vez que el pelinegro preguntaba sin rodeos.

—No.

La respuesta impactó a Severus. Malfoy aprovechó para observarlo: de facciones casi aristocráticas, largas pestañas y mirada penetrante, el adolescente frente a él era un diamante en bruto rodeado de un aura de sensualidad y misterio.

El rubio bebió, lo que diría no sería sencillo.

—Lily Evans es una bruja muy talentosa —declaró con cierto retintín. La boca de Severus se abrió—. Pero es una estúpida arribista que se cree mejor por tener altas calificaciones, la atención de los profesores y la de Potter.

Snape cerró la boca, el fin de los tiempos todavía podía esperar.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto una chiquilla?

—Desde que corres tras ella como si fueras su perro faldero.

—¿Y por eso…? —siseó entre dientes Snape, la entre mezclada emoción de furia y traición en el estómago—, ¿no hiciste nada?

—Eres un Prince —precisó Lucius—, uno de los magos más poderosos que he conocido, ¡un genio!, sumiso a los deseos de una…—Tragó las ganas de soltar "sangre sucia"—, chiquilla incapaz de abandonar el estúpido prejuicio Gryffindor por las artes oscuras y ponerle un alto a sus compañeros de Casa.

—Lily lo ha intentado…

—¡No la defiendas! —demandó Malfoy—. Si realmente ella lo quisiera este circo se hubiera acabado hace mucho.

Severus soltó una carcajada.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de ti.

Malfoy miró intensamente a los ojos negros.

—Si ella —pronunció arrastrando las palabras— hubiera demostrado preocupación por ti, incluso el Viejo hubiera intervenido. —Snape tuvo intenciones de argumentar que los Merodeadores no se detenían ni por Dumbledore, Lucius se le adelantó—: Por muy amante de los muggles y su repulsiva actitud por Slytherin, James Potter es un sangre pura, sabe que las artes oscuras son esenciales para un mago, sería absurdo de su parte ir contra lo que es, un guardián de la antigua religión y la ley de Merlín. Esto son sólo _juegos de niños,_ Severus.

«¡Juego de niños!». El aludido apretó los labios. «Ajá, Remus Lupin convertido en lobo a punto de atacarme, un juego de niños». Contuvo las ganas de decirlo en voz alta; Dumbledore le había hecho jurar silencio y cuando rompió su promesa para contárselo a Lily, ella defendió a Remus y le recordó que James lo había salvado.

—Te guste o no —prosiguió el rubio— cuando Evans ponga un alto, James Potter se comportará a la altura del caballero que es, no importa si ella te elige a ti.

—Lily estará a mi lado —contestó Severus, acariciando el hilo en su dedo—, pero Potter no lo hace sencillo.

En un gesto poco elegante Malfoy rodó los ojos, era como hablar con la pared.

—Si tú lo dices. —Se levantó, dejando unas monedas aprovechó para extender un sobre nacarado sobre la mesa—. El enlace será el 30 de abril, a Narcissa y a mí nos encantaría que nos acompañaras.

Snape tomó la invitación. Lucius se ponía los guantes, el hilo rojo en su dedo llamó la atención del pelinegro, pocas veces prestaba atención al hilo de los demás, pero el hilo de Malfoy brillaba de un carmín intenso, por inercia guió la mirada por toda la extensión hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la puerta donde Remus Lupin entraba.

La invitación cayó al piso, el hilo de Lucius terminaba en el dedo anular del licántropo.

Malfoy murmuró una despedida, pasó de largo a Lupin y salió de la taberna.

Severus se quedó consternado. Miró a la barra, Remus sonreía tímido a alguna _brillantez_ de Black, por un instante tuvo la impresión de que eran pareja, negó con la cabeza, como bien descubrió en primer año, el hilo de Black estaba unido al de Potter.

«Si están destinados a encontrarse, están destinados a estar juntos… Aunque lo lamento por Lucius».

En ese instante entró Potter, rodeado por atractivas chiquillas, miró a Snape y, después de decir una idiotez, soltó una carcajada muy pronto secundada.

—¿Hasta cuándo _nos_ dejarás en paz? —farfulló Severus, apretando el hilo su palma sangró—. Si tan sólo eligieras a Black…

—Tonto aquel que cree… —La suave voz femenina hizo a Severus virar y toparse con una estudiante de Ravenclaw, cabellos hasta la cintura rubios y ojos gris-plata—. Que los obstáculos son puestos por los otros y niega su responsabilidad en los designios de su propia vida. —Snape parpadeó confuso. La chica se acercó, tomando la mano del pelinegro susurró—: _Episkey_. —La herida paró de sangrar—. Tu hilo es hermoso.

Saliendo de su estupor, Severus arrebató su mano de la extraña, se paró tirando la silla y se apresuró a la puerta, sin hacer caso de las burlas de los Merodeadores y sus fans, salió a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

—Tu romanticismo no te permite ver cuán poderoso eres, mi príncipe —susurró la rubia, viendo como la puerta se cerraba tras un asustado pelinegro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un joven de cabellos blancos, también de Ravenclaw.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Qué pasa con Snape?

La chica esbozó una luminosa sonrisa y expresó:

—¡Xenophilius Lovegood estás celoso!

—No, sólo curioso.

Lovegood no era el único entrometido en la taberna, Sirius Black no había perdido de vista a Severus desde su ingreso al lugar.

—_Accio_ —musitó y el sobre en el suelo llegó hasta él—. Así que mi _adorada_ prima se casa y Snivellus está invitado. —Sonrió ladino—. Prongs. —James volteó—. ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta?

.

En el camino a Hogwarts, Severus intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden.

«¿¡Cómo la dejé tocarme!? ¿Cómo pudo ver el hilo? ¿Y si no soy el único?». Su corazón parecía querer salir del pecho, realmente ni su madre ni su abuela habían ahondado sobre su don, dejándolo con una perspectiva romántica. Y, hasta ahora, él nunca se había preocupado por investigar la línea de su familia. Apresuró el paso, caminando sin fijarse entre los grupos de estudiantes, a más de uno golpeó a su paso.

—Sev.

Alterado pasó de largo a Lily, la pelirroja pestañeó incrédula.

—No sé porque sigues siendo su amiga —soltó Bertha Jorkings al pasar a lado de Evans—, probablemente ya te cambió por Florence.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para debatirlo, pero no salió nada de ella, Severus había cambiado tanto que la asustaba.

«¿O tal vez siempre fue así?», reflexionó, una dolorosa punzada apretó su corazón.

—¿Te conté que los vi besándose detrás de los invernaderos?

—Y por esa mentira —contradijo Evans— él te hechizó.

—Yo no miento —dijo Jorkings entre dientes y elevando la nariz—, si crees que Severus Snape seguirá tras de una… —Miró de arriba abajo a la pelirroja—. Estás muy equivocada, Evans. —Giró sobre sus pies y se alejó.

Con los puños blancos, Lily respiró un par de veces, los ojos le escocían, pero no derramó ni una lágrima. Decir que exclusivamente los Slytherin la denigraban por no provenir de una familia de magos o rica sería una mentira, más de la mitad de Hogwarts se dejaba llevar por lo popular y la moda, pero bajo la dirección de Albus Dumbledore los Slytherin eran los únicos en expresarlo.

—¿Lily? —llamó Remus.

Evans tragó el nudo en la garganta, respiró profundo y pidió:

—¿Me acompañas a la oficina de correos?

—Sí. —Lupin ofreció el brazo y la pelirroja lo asió—. No deberías tomártelo personal, son chiquillos diciendo cosas al calor del momento. La mayoría ni siquiera sabe lo que significa ser un sangre pura.

—¿Y tú sí?

—No, pero James tiene buena idea de ello.

Lily soltó una armoniosa carcajada, Lupin la acompañó.

«Estúpidos Merodeadores», pensó Evans dirigiéndose al correo, mientras bromeaba con Remus, «Hogwarts no sería lo mismo sin ustedes».

.

Madame Pince vio un torbellino cruzar por la puerta de la biblioteca, antes de llamarle la atención, Severus ya había desaparecido por los anaqueles de historia. Tratándose de Snape, quien vivía prácticamente ahí, la bibliotecaria lo dejó pasar.

El moreno tomaba libros, buscaba entre sus páginas y leía ansioso, no fue hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las palabras de Steven Runciman que su corazón dio un vuelco.

_«Fue mal hijo, mal esposo y mal rey, pero un valiente y espléndido soldado»._

Conforme leía, la imagen épica que tenía sobre Ricardo Corazón de León era reemplazada por la del hombre sanguinario, violador, antisemita, obsesionado con recuperar Tierra Santa.

_«No tuvo hijos legítimos, no obstante, en un documento de Juan I de Inglaterra, se reconoció a __Felipe de Cognac__ como su hijo»._

—Felipe de Cognac —subrayó Severus, había escuchado el nombre en otra parte.

Buscando entre libros de historia de la magia y genealogía, se encontró con que Felipe de Cognac era su antepasado directo, hijo de Matilde Prince, doncella de ascendencia druida a las órdenes de Leonor de Aquitania. Por insistencia de Ricardo, Felipe se casó con una princesa muggle, Amelia de Cognac, no tuvieron hijos y enviudó al año; a la muerte del rey, Felipe se recluyó con su madre (una bruja de la antigua religión), tomando el apellido materno, estableció a la familia como una de las familias más influyentes de la comunidad mágica, hasta el abuelo de Severus, Godofredo XVI (fallecido tres años antes de su nacimiento), los Prince habían fungido como consejeros de ministros y reyes.

«Es el patriarca el que transmite el don del destino», las palabras de su abuela repiquetearon en su memoria; según los escritos Ricardo I no había sido mago. Mordió su labio inferior, con los dedos índice y pulgar apretó el puente de su nariz.

—La corte de los Plantagenet estuvo inundada de diversas familias mágicas… Pero es la madre quien confiere el poder —mencionó soltando el aire—. Y si eso es verdad, hay otros magos capaces de ver el hilo, pero no de tener el poder. —Parpadeó ante su razonamiento, sabía que algo importante se le escaba.

—La historia. —La melosa voz de Dumbledore lo hizo dar un respingo, el director estaba detrás de él—. Puede ser interpretada de muchas maneras.

—¿Se-señor?

Los ojos azules de Albus brillaron misteriosos.

—Uno elige escribir su propia historia, Severus. —Con un hechizo no verbal le quitó el libro—. El pasado es el pasado muchacho. —Cerró el volumen y lo colocó en el estante—. Y el presente lo único que importa.

—Sí, señor. —Snape se levantó despacio, dio una breve inclinación y abandonó la biblioteca.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás —masculló Albus, siguiendo la figura del pelinegro con la mirada.

Ferviente creyente de dosificar la información para evitar una tragedia, Dumbledore ignoraba que Lord Voldemort era _más_ _generoso_.

.

* * *

*La leyenda china de _El hilo rojo_ menciona que el hilo une a las almas predestinadas por el dedo meñique, sin embargo, hay otra leyenda china que indica el significado de cada dedo de la mano: los pulgares significan los padres, el índice a los amigos/hermanos, el medio a uno mismo, el meñique a los hijos y el anular a la pareja.


	2. Hilo

**β´**

**Κλωστή**

.

_Estoy tan confundido, es muy difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor. Y sé que está mal y sé que está bien. Aunque intenté ganar la pelea mi corazón anuló mi mente._

_Not Strong Enough_, Apocalyptica Ft. Brent Smith

.

La ira hormigueó por la punta de los dedos de Severus, anudándose en el estómago, alentó al odio a correr por las venas e infectar la razón; sacudiendo al espíritu en impotente furia, la voz en su cabeza aulló:

«¡Si fuera Potter… !». La túnica ondeó simulando alas negras, más de un estudiante evitó su encuentro. «¡Maldito Dumbledore!», clamó, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia las mazmorras.

—¡Snivellus! —La voz de Black atravesó el atrio.

Snape se detuvo, por un instante consideró girar y lanzar la _Imperdonable_; respirando hondo, apresuró el paso.

—¡Cobarde, te estoy hablando! —bramó Sirius, dejándose guiar por los laberínticos pasillos.

Conforme se adentraban a las mazmorras, el ambiente se hacía más crudo. Varita en mano, ambos esperaban que el otro atacara primero.

El pasillo se abrió en una explanada; Severus viró y gritó:

—_Confringo_.

El _Protego_ no verbal de Black lo resguardó de explotar.

—_Diffindo_ —contraatacó.

Snape logró hacerse a un lado, el hechizo cortó la mejilla derecha.

—_Bombarda._

—_Impedimenta_ —respondió Sirius, pero no estuvo preparado para el _Relaskio_ que lo lanzó a la pared.

—_Langlock. _—siseó Severus.

Una gélida corriente atravesó el cuerpo deBlack, pegando su lengua al paladar.

«_Depulso_», lanzó mentalmente Sirius, ofuscado por el golpe en el muro, el hechizo únicamente desequilibró a Severus. «_Conjuntivitis_».

El maleficio cegó el ojo izquierdo de Snivellus, rabioso devolvió:

—_Stupefy_. —El conjuro aturdidor mantuvo a Black rayando en la inconsciencia. Severus se hincó y clavó la varita en la yugular del Gryffindor—. Sólo lo diré una vez, perro: No. Me. Llames. Cobarde. —El atrabancado ruido de pasos le advirtió que Potter estaba cerca, dio un puñetazo al atractivo rostro de Black, se levantó, pateó el atontado cuerpo y se perdió por los pasillos.

Acostado bocarriba, Sirius sentía las piernas entumecidas, la sangre escurrir por la barbilla; poco a poco la penumbra se convirtió en el rostro de Severus.

—_Soy mejor que tú_ —dijo Snape.

La bilis subió por la garganta de Black.

«!Jamás escoria mestiza!».

—_Y nada de lo que hagas lo puede cambiar_.

«_Crucio_». La luz roja atravesó la imagen, disolviéndola en sombras.

—_Pobre, pobre Sirius_ —murmuró la oscuridad, posándose sobre él—, _siempre queriendo sobresalir y nunca llegando a nada._

«¡Aléjate de mí!». Manoteó al aire.

—_Eres uno de los nuestros, cariño. _—Las sombras se transfiguraron en manos reptando por las piernas, el pecho y el cuello—. _Descendiente de reyes_. —Sucios dedos buscando la piel—. _Malditos, como tú._ —farfulló la voz de Walburga.

Destellos de un pequeño Sirius escondiéndose en el ático, Kreacher apareciendo frente a él y gritando a su ama la ubicación del heredero, puertas siendo abiertas. Centellas de sábanas, de rostros que debían protegerlo.

—_Siempre puros…_

.

—¿Padfoot? —llamó James con cautela, asegurando los pasadizos para evitar encontrarse con los remedos de Mortífagos.

«¡Mierda!», pensó Black al salir de su letargo y comprender que no tenía forma de hacerse oír; buscó la varita. «¡Jodido Snape!», cada ligero movimiento era una tortura.

—¿¡Sirius!?

Black elevó la barbilla, golpeando la cabeza contra los zapatos de James. Desde esa perspectiva, Potter se veía más alto, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, el dolor martilló desde la clavícula hasta la nariz.

«¡Puta madre!», una horrible mueca transfiguró su rostro.

James se acuclilló y pronunció:

—Sólo tenías que devolverle la maldita invitación, no dejar que te diera una paliza.

«No me jodas», refunfuñó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

—_Episkey._

La hemorragia paró, Black volvió a sentir las piernas, pero un espantoso hormigueo se propagó por los muslos, quiso gritar, el dolor en la boca lo impidió.

«Voy a castrarte y después haré que me pidas perdón».

—¡Vaya! —exclamó James, observando toda la gama de emociones reflejada en la cara de Sirius—. He de reconocer que Snivellus no ataca como niñita.

Todo pensamiento se borró de la mente de Black.

«¿¡Qué!?», parpadeó incrédulo.

—Honor a quien honor merece.

«¡Pendejo!»

«Eres tan predecible», pensó James como si lo hubiera escuchado, sonriendo condescendiente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Con el control de sus piernas, Sirius señaló su boca.

—Lo siento compañero, no sé el contrahechizo. —Un relámpago cruzó los ojos grises—, conociendo a Snivellus pasará en unas horas… o en días. —Black le dio una mirada de advertencia, él se encogió de hombros—. Ya pasará.

«No tientes a tu suerte, James, no tientes a tu suerte».

Potter negó con la cabeza, por un momento sintió lástima por Snape, la revancha sería cruel.

«Mientras Lily no elija —reflexionó, ignorando a Sirius—, todo se vale». El golpe en la nuca lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Algo en la mirada de Black lo puso alerta, sacando un pergamino, susurró—: Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. —El mapa se dibujó; ágilmente los condujo por los enredados pasajes.

Sirius caminaba en automático, el nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar; hacía mucho que se había quedado sin lágrimas y las malditas gotas se alojaban en las pestañas. Dolía en ninguna parte en especial.

«Quizás en el alma», se dijo. «Y no estoy seguro de tenerla». El nudo se convirtió en llanto que su boca se negó a dejar escapar.

—¡Todo está bien! —exclamó James, sosteniéndolo por los hombros lo acercó a su pecho—. No estás solo.

«Odio a mi familia».

—Lo sé —aseguró Potter encarándolo.

«¡Los odio!»

—Todo está bien.

Padfoot recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Potter.

—Estoy aquí.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza, tragó el nudo en la garganta, inhaló profundo y se irguió.

«Soy mejor que tú y voy a demostrártelo».

—Lo sé.

Conteniendo el dolor, Sirius ladeó una sonrisa, James correspondió. Las voces de los estudiantes, que regresaban de Hogsmeade, llegaron hasta ellos. Black arrojó un encantamiento _desilusionador_, momentos después se deslizaban por entre los diferentes grupos en el atrio.

.

Remus percibió la suave colonia de James, buscó con la mirada sin hallar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Lily.

—Nada —sonrió Lupin—. ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche?

La pelirroja arrugó graciosamente la nariz.

—¿Qué planean ese par de amigos tuyos?

Moony sonrió abiertamente.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero esta noche estoy disponible.

Evans vaciló.

—De acuerdo, será agradable continuar con nuestro debate sobre El Tercer Hermano**, sin que Potter nos interrumpa.

—Él sólo quiere impresionarte —defendió Remus, dirigiendo cortésmente a Lily al comedor.

—Como si fuera verdad que Potter es descendiente del Hermano Menor —refutó la pelirroja, de una manera muy similar a la de Severus, asombrando a Lupin—. Y ahora es el dueño indiscutible de la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Saliendo de su estupor, Remus indicó:

—Hay coincidencias que no lo son. —Alzó la mirada a la Torre de Gryffindor, una punzada en su pecho le recordó su posición, el tercero en discordia entre James y Sirius.

—Hay demasiadas evidencias para considerarlo una…

Moony asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí.

.

Peter estaba de mal humor, un par de chiquillas de tercero lo habían embaucado, haciéndole creer que tenía una admiradora secreta, gastó la mesada para Hogsmeade en boletos para el ídolo juvenil, parte vampiro, Lorcan d'Eath.

—¡Ni siquiera me gusta! —gruñó—, canta como niña. —Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, peleando con la corbata, la cerró con el pie. Fastidiado de que el nudo de tela no cediera, levantó la vista en busca de unas tijeras, la imagen frente a él lo congeló.

James estaba a horcajadas sobre la espalda desnuda de Sirius, con las manos en los omóplatos, ambos lo miraban estupefactos.

Pettigrew pestañeó, se movió lentamente a la izquierda, los ojos de James y Sirius lo siguieron, se hizo a la derecha y de nuevo lo acecharon.

—Por lo menos, todavía visten los pantalones —señaló girando hacia el sanitario.

—¿No vas a preguntar? —cuestionó James.

—¿Me van a responder?

—Sirius no lo hará. —Soltó una carcajada—. ¡Imbécil!

Peter volteó la cabeza, James estaba en el piso con una pierna al filo de la cama. Dejó escapar un suspiro e ingresó al baño. Al regresar, ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Sirius bajo las cobijas, leían sus cómics _Aventuras de Martin Miggs, el Muggle Loco,_ mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

—No entiendo —pronunció James—. Martin adultera la bebida, todos se embriagan, ¿y él es el héroe?

Peter caminó hasta ellos.

—Es una forma de hacer bromas —declaró entre dientes, arrebatándoles las historietas.

_«Una muy simple»_, escribió Sirius en una pizarra.

—A veces lo simple —increpó Peter— es mejor.

Con un pase de varita, la pizarra cambió:

_«No es como si a ti se te hubiera ocurrido»._

El sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Pettigrew.

—¡Por Merlín, Wormtail! —Estalló en risas Potter.

_«Definitivamente no lo haremos»_.

La vergüenza se transformó en enojo, Peter estaba por responder cuando cayó en cuenta de la pizarra.

—¿No puedes hablar? —preguntó a Sirius.

—Snivellus —respondió James, hojeando otro número del cómic.

—¿Sacaron toda mi colección?

—Enfócate Pete —habló Potter sin despegar la mirada de la historieta—. Estamos hablando de Sirius.

—Pero… —intentó debatir Pettigrew.

—Respira Pete —interrumpió Remus, cerrando la puerta con el pie, traía un par de bandejas en las manos—, no vale la pena pensar de más.

_«¡Hola, Moony!»._ La pizarra brilló con fuegos artificiales.

—Deben estar hambrientos —suspiró Remus, pasó de largo a Pettigrew, le dio una bandeja a un Potter embelesado por el aroma a chocolate y al dirigirse a Black, cuestionó—: ¿Qué hechizo utilizó?

_«Langlock»._

Lupin dejó la otra bandeja en la mesa de noche, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Sirius y palpó suavemente.

—_Finite Incantatem_.

—¡Te amo Moony! —La voz de Sirius salió ronca.

—No te esfuerces —reprendió Lupin, colocándole la bandeja en las piernas.

—¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!? —requirió James.

—Tengo mis métodos —susurró Remus, evitando que Sirius se atragantara con la comida.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Peter, los otros tres lo miraron—, ¿cómo vas a vengarte de Snape?

Los ojos de Sirius resplandecieron predadores.

—Primero la boda de tu prima, Padfoot —interrumpió James—, después nos encargamos de Snivellus.

—Totalmente de acuerdo mi querido Prongs.

—¿Entonces?

—Pete —llamó Remus, el aludido lo miró—, no te esfuerces, ni siquiera tenían un plan para devolverle la invitación.

—Me subestimas —reclamó Sirius—, ¡claro que se la devolví!

—Después de que él te dio una paliza.

—Nimiedades.

—Podemos enfocarnos —demandó James sobre su cama y con una pizarra flotando detrás de él—. Nuestra misión, si decidimos aceptarla, es dejar _huella_ en el evento del año. —Tocó con la varita el pizarrón y en grandes letras se iluminó "Enlace Malfoy-Black, cuenta en retroceso: 15 días"—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Podríamos…

—No —subrayó Sirius—, no vamos a adulterar la bebida.

—Demasiado obvio —insistió Potter.

—Podría llevar a Moony —propuso Black, abrazando por la cintura a Lupin—, como mi pareja.

—La cara de los engreídos —apoyó James— sería para la posteridad.

Remus se tragó la indignación.

—O podríamos hacerlo más impactante.

—¿En qué estás pensando mi querido Moony? —inquirió Sirius.

—En que a veces lo simple es mejor.

.

En un santiamén, el 30 de abril marcó los almanaques.

La túnica de gala del ilustre Godofredo Snape, lucía sobria y distinguida en su circunspecto nieto. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, las pálidas facciones de Severus casi irradiaban elegancia.

Parado en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, esperaba ser recibido por Lucius, había llegado a la hora que indicaba la invitación, demasiado temprano para los estándares aristocráticos.

—Buenas noches —saludó Abraxas Malfoy, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Buenas noches —devolvió Severus con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Llegar temprano también se considera una falta de puntualidad. —Snape apretó los labios intentó esbozar una sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza. Abraxas no le prestó atención—. Dobby.

El elfo se apareció.

—Sí, amo, sí.

—Lleva al señor Snape al salón blanco hasta que sea hora de la ceremonia.

—Sí, amo, Dobby guiará al señor Snape a la cámara blanca.

—He dicho que al salón. —Abraxas rechinó los dientes.

Dobby se encogió sobre sí mismo.

—Sí, amo. —Virando sobre sus pies desnudos se adentró por los lujosos pasillos.

Severus lo siguió con una horrible sensación en el estómago. A pesar de sus amplias salas y renombradas pinturas, la Mansión Malfoy estaba cubierta por pesadas cortinas, impidiendo la luz, dando una siniestra sombra en lo que se suponía eran bellas habitaciones.

Dobby lo guió a una pequeña sala circular, con ventanas como muros (desde donde se veía a los pavorreales albinos de Lucius), un sofá de media luna franqueado por macetas con extravagantes flores blancas y una mesa de cristal en su centro.

Chasqueando los dedos, el elfo apareció una bandeja con porcelana china, sirvió el té.

Severus se había sentado en una esquina, opuesta a la puerta, jugando con sus manos no sabía cómo comportarse.

—Dobby vendrá por usted cuando sea hora.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Severus, sintiéndose intimidado por los grandes ojos verdes.

Ratificando con la cabeza, Dobby desapareció.

Con manos trémulas, Snape tomó la taza y bebió, el té pasó por su garganta, brindándole calor lo sosegó poco a poco; había sido una verdadera batalla que Dumbledore lo dejara ir, únicamente la intervención de Eileen, exigiendo al director su derecho como madre a sacar a su hijo del colegio, permitió su asistencia al enlace.

—Así que tú eres el _heredero_ de los Prince. —Una chillona voz traspasó los tímpanos como uñas arañando una pizarra. Bajo el dintel de la puerta, una alta mujer morena, de párpados gruesos y mandíbula cuadrada, lo evaluaba.

Severus dejó con gentileza la taza en la mesa, se puso de pie.

—Madame Bellatrix Lestrange. —Hizo una breve reverencia.

Bella alzó la ceja.

—¡Un mestizo! —exclamó sacando la varita—, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ensuciar mi casa!?

—Bella. —La voz ronca y siseante causó escalofríos en Severus—. Es suficiente.

Bellatrix se inclinó en una reverencia hasta el suelo, para dejar entrar a Lord Voldemort en todo su esplendor.

—Pero, mi Lord…

—Déjanos —ordenó Voldemort.

Black miró despectivamente a Severus y abandonó la habitación.

—Es un placer conocerte —congratuló Voldemort, sentándose—, Severus.

Snape estaba a punto de hiperventilar, el ser frente a él distaba de ser humano, podía jurar que las rendijas rojas escudriñaban su alma, adentrándose en sus más recónditos secretos.

—El placer es mío, mi Lord. —La voz salió ronca.

Voldemort sonrió divertido, afeando más sus viperinas facciones.

—He de suponer —dijo, invitándolo con un ademán a tomar asiento a su lado— que el amante de los muggles ha invertido su tiempo para desprestigiarme.

—Desde primero a séptimo, mi Lord.

—El viejo chocho —dijo, colocando una huesuda mano en la rodilla del pelinegro. Severus sintió que toda su energía era extraída—, sólo da su versión de los hechos, nunca da la oportunidad a que se conozcan todas las partes del rompecabezas.

—Así es mi Lord.

—Mi querido Severus —farfulló, acercándose un poco más, el putrefacto aliento chocó contra el rostro de Snape, las arcadas subieron, pero logró controlarlas—, como pilar de la antigua religión, sabes que un mago que se digne de serlo, jamás atentaría contra sus congéneres, aunque su estado de sangre no sea precisamente… puro.

—Sí, mi Lord. —Tomando todo su autocontrol, continuó—: Mi abuela me habló sobre mis… obligaciones.

—¿Tu abuela? —cuestionó Voldemort con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. ¿Y no tu abuelo?

—Mi a-abuelo murió tres años antes de mi nacimiento.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó, causando una aterradora impresión en Snape.

—_Querido_ muchacho cuánto lo siento.

—Gracias, mi Lord.

—Conocí a Godofredo en Hogwarts.

«¿Lo conoció?», los cálculos no coincidían para Severus, sin embargo, se abstuvo de expresarlo.

—Dio clases de pociones durante mi quinto curso, un verdadero genio.

—¡Oh!, yo…

—Dumbledore ha negado tanta información a las nuevas generaciones —prosiguió el Lord, dando unas palmaditas en la pierna de Severus—, que me pregunto qué será de ustedes, los pilares de la antigua religión ciegos e ignorantes…

—Bueno… Mi Lord…

—Mucho me temo, _querido_ Severus, que no sólo a ti, Dumbledore le ha arrebatado la oportunidad de conocer su verdadero poder.

—¿Poder? —Un extraño presentimiento asaltó a Severus, el Lord no podía saber su secreto, su abuela había dicho que nadie fuera de la familia lo sabía y ella nunca mentía.

—El hilo rojo.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron impresionados.

—Yo-yo…

—Tranquilo muchacho, no es secreto que los Prince gobiernen el _destino_.

—Pero mi abuela…

—Es el patriarca el que entrena y mucho me temo que esa información nunca te fue dada. Dumbledore y su política de no revelar nada. —Hizo una pausa—. Tu abuela fue una de las brujas más talentosas que he conocido, pero su versión del hilo rojo era más poética que la de tu abuelo, dejando al _destino_ en un mero papel casamentero. —Severus sintió un nudo en el estómago, él siguió —: El hilo rojo es una versión muy estilizada del Oráculo, a diferencia de las antiguas profecías, puede ser manipulado por el heredero de Felipe Prince, estableciendo uniones políticas y militares tan duraderas y estables que ni siquiera una guerra o las ambiciones de terceros podría romperlas. Tú. —Un dedo huesudo levantó la barbilla de Snape—. Tienes el poder sobre el mundo…, eres el estratega detrás del rey.

Conteniéndose para no vomitar, Severus se enfocó en Lily, su ancla, su salvavidas.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Voldemort—, reitero, mi _estimado_ compañero, un mago que se digne de serlo no ataca a sus congéneres, sobre todo si son talentosos y he escuchado que esta generación tiene joyas muy valiosas en Casas que normalmente carecen de talento.

—Así es mi Lord —se obligó a responder, en tanto la duda afloraba en su corazón.

—¿Qué quiero de ti?

La pregunta sobresaltó al pelinegro, todavía no dominaba la _Oclumancia_ y Voldemort lo estaba leyendo como si fuera un libro abierto.

—Deseo darte la oportunidad —prosiguió el Lord— de explorar todo tu potencial, de descubrir tu herencia junto a la mujer que amas, mi único objetivo siempre ha sido evitar que la antigua religión se extinga en libros de texto y nuestro mundo perezca por la incapacidad de un _viejo marica_ de comprender lo importante que es preservar nuestras loables tradiciones.

Severus se sintió extraño, una parte de él estaba de acuerdo, no obstante, muy dentro de sí algo no terminaba por convencerle.

—A mi lado, tú y los tuyos serán prósperos y libres.

El pelinegro abrió la boca para aceptar, la incertidumbre lo detuvo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Severus, todos mis aliados están por su voluntad.

—Gra-gracias mi Lord.

—Cuando estés listo —Voldemort se levantó—, tú mismo me contactarás. —Sin voltear salió por la puerta. Bellatrix hacía guardia—, Bella.

—¿Mi Lord? —dijo mirando al suelo.

—No te acerques a Severus.

—Pero…

—Es una orden.

—Sí, mi Lord.

.

Aturdido por conocer al Innombrable, Severus no pudo evitar vomitar, la bilis raspó la garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos. Mareado, confundido, quiso huir.

Dobby apareció de repente, sin una palabra aseó la habitación con un chasquido.

—El amo Lucius lo espera en el salón principal.

—Dile a tu señor que he tenido que retirarme.

El elfo lo observó con sus enormes ojos, el pánico adueñándose de ellos.

—Dobby no puede dejar que se vaya, el amo dijo que el señor debe estar presente en el salón.

Severus aguantó las ganas de _cruciar_ al elfo.

—Está bien, sólo dame unos minutos y ahí estaré.

.

Despacio, con miedo y sin ganas, Snape se dirigió hasta el magnífico salón principal donde los murmullos parecían opacar el cántico del Primer Ministro.

Por un momento la idea de que Voldemort estuviera presente cruzó su mente.

«Malfoy no es tan estúpido como para presentar al Lord como su invitado de honor», reflexionó, yendo lentamente a uno de los asientos de la última fila.

Le tomó un par de minutos descubrir que la atención de los nobles invitados no estaba en los novios, sino en James Potter y Sirius Black sentados en las primeras filas, elegantemente vestidos, con toda la gravedad que caracterizaba a los herederos sangre pura, y a lado de cada Gryffindor, vestidas con unas túnicas poco decorosas y de colores chillones, dos prostitutas que parecían haber tenido mejores tiempos.

—Esto es un insulto —exclamó una mujer a la que reconoció como la madre de Avery.

—Calma querida —dijo un agrio caballero—. No se saldrán con la suya, ambos son pilares de la comunidad, Charlus y Walburga tendrán que dar la cara por esta afrenta.

—Pobre de Walburga.

Snape ya no escuchó, si los imbéciles estaban ahí, debía estar alerta.

«Lo siento por ti, Lucius».

La ceremonia pasó sin mayores percances, fue durante la recepción que la indignación tomó proporciones épicas.

Peter Pettigrew, sangre pura de clase media, adulteró la bebida, provocando que varios Slytherin se montaran un espectáculo con la mujerzuela de Potter en la pista de baile.

Sin nada en el estómago y al saberse ebrio, Severus procuró esconderse en el salón blanco, no llevaba ni dos minutos intentando que el piso dejara de moverse cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Está ocupado —anunció, sin abrir los ojos.

—Snivellus —cantó Sirius, entrando con su flamante acompañante—, Snivellus.

—¡Black, lárgate! —Severus se puso de pie, buscando la varita entre la túnica, recordó que, para evitar un altercado internacional, el Primer Ministro había pedido que todos dejaran la varita en la entrada, al cuidado de los aurores.

Haciendo más grotesca la escena, Sirius bajó el escote de su compañera.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —La mujer restregó sus pechos en el aire.

—Black, si no sacas a esta puta de aquí, no respondo.

—¿Celoso, Snape? —masculló Sirius, besando el cuello de la mujer, perdió sus manos debajo de la falda.

—No me interesa lo que hagan tú y tu puta.

—Acaso el virgen de Snivellus ¿teme perder con una puta del Callejón Knockturn? ¿O te estás guardando para el matrimonio?

—Piérdete, perro.

—¿Que me pierda? —Sirius aventó a la mujerzuela, ésta salió despavorida, a un paso del Slytherin espetó—: Lo olvidaba, estás destinado a tu amor verdadero, a la mujer a la que el hilo te _ata_.

Por un instante, la habitación volvió a moverse para Severus.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. —Logró articular.

—¿No lo sé? —Un Black desquiciado tomó a Snape por el cuello de la túnica—. Eres tú el que no sabe nada —dijo, lanzándolo al sofá, lo aprisionó entre el mueble y su cuerpo—, corriendo patéticamente detrás de Evans, como si ella fuera…

—¡Cállate, perro! —gritó iracundo Severus, mas la realidad era que no tenía control ni de su cuerpo.

Sirius dejó caer todo su peso, capturando las muñecas.

—Creyendo que ella es sólo para ti y tú para ella, patético, realmente patético.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Revolcándote con cualquiera cuando tu persona especial…

—¿Mi persona especial? ¿James? —burló Sirius—. El hilo no es efectivo a menos que ambos elijan. Y yo jamás elegiría a James ni él a mí, eso sería una grosería para ambos.

—Pobre de ti.

La cólera se adueñó de Padfoot.

—¡Pobre de mí! —masculló al oído de Severus—. Decidiste que ella era para ti, porque fue la única que tuvo la suficiente misericordia para hacerse cargo del anormal de Snape.

Sirius recibió un cabezazo.

«Probablemente me rompió la nariz», pero no se alejó, asegurando el agarre.

Snape temblaba.

—¡No sabes nada! —escupió—, te revuelcas con putas, te niegas a amar y ¿yo soy el patético?

Sirius profirió una sarcástica risa.

—No tengo tiempo para amar y si amara, yo sé que el amor no es un destino —agachó la cara delineando con la nariz el rostro de Severus, manchando de sangre la pálida piel—. El amor es una elección donde amas sin esperar, donde eres libre de vivir y dejar vivir… Tú no vives.

—¡Suéltame!

—Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes besar. —Se agachó y presionó agresivamente sus labios contra los de Severus—. Tú estás muerto Snape —susurró, delineando con la punta de la lengua la mejilla de su prisionero—, muerto por un destino que no te has forjado. Enganchado a leyendas obsoletas. No eres libre y ni te das cuenta. —Se movió un poco, chocando su erección contra la cadera del Slytherin—. Aferrándote a una mujer que no te ama ni te amará.

Severus nunca se había sentido tan humillado, recuperando su voluntad, logró lanzar un _Depulso_, Sirius salió volando contra la puerta, derribándola.

—¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! —declaró agotado—. O te mataré. —Sin detenerse a pensarlo, contra las barreras de la Mansión y pronóstico, se _desapareció_.

Sirius quedó ahí, tirado, con una costilla rota, llorando de la risa, aunque muy en su inconsciente una parte de sí murió de amor; así lo encontró su padre.

Orion Black no se detuvo a pensarlo, el _cruciatus_ que le mandó lo dejó en coma por tres días. Únicamente la familia Potter acompañó al herido cuerpo de Padfoot en San Mungo. Un mes y medio después, Sirius Black era eliminado del árbol genealógico de la ilustre familia sangre pura.

.

A tres semanas del escándalo en la boda del heredero Malfoy, Charlus Potter levantó el castigo a su único hijo: conocedor de sus bromas _inocentes_, Charlus había sellado la magia bromista de James para evitar que se metiera en más problemas; veintiún días toda una tortura para los Merodeadores y la tranquilidad de más de la mitad de Hogwarts.

.

Era una calurosa mañana a finales de mayo, con los exámenes por terminar, los estudiantes pululaban por toda la orilla del lago. Severus leía _Crónicas de una vida_ por Felipe Prince (regalo del Lord) bajo la sombra de un sauce.

Aún no estaba convencido de unirse a las filas del Innombrable, aunque compartía muchas de sus ideas, por otro lado estaba Dumbledore, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, asfixiándolo con sus consejos y sugerencias.

A lo lejos, Lily balanceaba sus piernas dentro del lago.

«Te extraño», pensó Snape. La pelirroja giró la cabeza en su dirección y esbozó una bella sonrisa. El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco. «Quizás…», se levantó despacio, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a ella.

.

Hastiados por el examen de pociones, los Merodeadores salían del castillo, rumbo al embarcadero.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius advirtió la espigada figura de Snape.

—¿Te gustaría saber de qué colores son los calzones de Snivellus?

El cuarteto paró, Potter miró de un lado a otro hasta hallar a su presa.

—Te apuesto a que ni siquiera trae —masculló, dando grandes zancadas hasta el Slytherin, a un par de metros se detuvo y susurró—: _Levicorpus_.

Tomado por sorpresa, Severus fue levantado por el tobillo derecho.

—Potter, ¡déjalo en paz! —exigió Lily, llegando al grupo de estudiantes.

—Lo dejo en paz si sales conmigo —negoció James—, pelirroja.

—¡Prefiero salir con el calamar gigante que contigo!

—¡Oh, pelirroja, rompes mi corazoncito! —Haciendo un breve giro con la muñeca, los pantalones de Severus se esfumaron, descubriendo unos apretados bóxers con estampado infantil.

Las carcajadas se esparcieron pronto, Evans apenas aguantó la risa, sin embargo, el brillo divertido en los ojos verdes destrozó el espíritu de Severus.

—_Diffindo_ —gimió entre dientes Snape, el maleficio fue contenido por Black. Ante el ataque, James lo soltó, Snape cayó de rodillas.

—¡Severus! —reprendió Lily.

—¡No te metas sangre sucia!

Por un momento todos guardaron silencio. Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, Evans alzó la nariz, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Severus no recordaría qué pasó después, sólo la imagen de la roja cabellera ondeando al viento, mientras se alejaba de él.

Esa misma noche escribiría a Lord Voldemort:

«Si mi destino es dirigir el mundo, que sea a su lado mi Lord».

.

* * *

**Primer Hermano, personaje del cuento _Las reliquias de la Muerte_ de Beedle, _El Bardo_; también conocido como el hermano menor. Es en realidad Ignotos Peverell, quien escogió la Capa de Invisibilidad y es ancestro de los Potter.


	3. Hilo rojo

**γ´**

**Κλωστή ****Κόκκινη ****  
**

.

_Miré a mi alrededor y supe que no había vuelta atrás. Mi mente corrió y pensé en qué podía hacer y supe que no había ayuda, ninguna ayuda tuya…_

_Thunderstruck_, AC/DC

.

El mes de agosto tocaba a su fin y bruscamente el calor veraniego había cesado; durante tres días, las lluvias torrenciales inundaron el extremo sur del condado Down en Irlanda. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas del Sol Escarlata, cayendo por la chimenea hacía chisporrotear alegremente la leña.

—Vamos a tener una buena noche: mucho trabajo y tiempo fresco —dijo Patrick, mientras depositaba las jarras en el mostrador.

—¿Tiempo fresco? —preguntó Sally, irguiéndose, suspiró y estiró los brazos para relajar sus entumecidos músculos. Haciendo a un lado el trapeador, contempló el empapado paisaje—. Viejo, el cielo se está cayendo.

—Nimiedades niña —contradijo Oscar, el propietario, parado ante la chimenea con una pipa en la boca—, son en días como estos que la gente busca un buen tarro de cerveza.

—¡Pero el clima es horrible y anoche trabajé como loca, y nadie me lo agradeció! —gruñó Sally, arrastrando un banco—. Todo mundo estaba nervioso, tiré una jarra y juro que el capitán Burke brincó hasta el techo.

—¡Bah! —resopló Patrick—. Burke siempre está nervioso.

—Pero…

—¡Vamos, Sally! —llamó Oscar—. Deja de tontear y ocúpate de tener lista la habitación oeste.

Sally obedeció a regañadientes.

—¿Espera huéspedes especiales? —preguntó Patrick.

Oscar no respondió, sus ojos siguieron el hipnótico movimiento de las flamas.

.

El reloj marcó las nueve con siete de la noche, a pesar de la tormenta, el Sol Escarlata estaba lleno; Sally deambulaba entre las mesas, repartiendo jarras; la ansiedad de los presentes le ponía los nervios de punta. Una mano resbaló traviesa por su muslo derecho, apretó los labios y levantó el puño, a punto de propinarle una golpiza al agresor, el azote de la puerta la detuvo.

—_Bombarda._ —La explosión destruyó la mitad del salón.

Sally apenas alcanzó a esconderse bajo la barra. Entre el humo y rayos multicolores, Patrick disparaba la vieja Remington sin tener claridad de quién era el enemigo.

Estruendosas explosiones colapsaron la pared norte, la lluvia se mezcló con la sangre y los alaridos.

—_¡Protego!_

«Gracias Merlín», pensó Sally, la Orden del Fénix había hecho su aparición. «Por favor, que los aurores lleguen pronto».

Impávido, sentado a un lado de la chimenea, se hallaba Oscar; por tres décadas había procurado al Sol Escarlata como el refugio de squibs y mestizos, y ahora su patrimonio se venía abajo.

—Uno hace lo que considera correcto —suspiró, echando una mirada donde la habitación oeste se ubicaba—. Travers —farfulló ante dos Mortífagos frente a él—, ¿quién es tu amigo? —Se puso de pie.

—Nadie que te importe —contestó Travers—, ¿está aquí?

Oscar miró dubitativo al desconocido enmascarado.

—Sí, pero sólo tú puedes verlo…

—No eres nadie para ordenarme. —Travers elevó la varita, sus ojos detrás de la máscara centellearon peligrosos.

—No hay tiempo para esto —argumentó el desconocido Mortífago.

Los ojos de Oscar se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¡Eres Severus Prince!

—Cierra la boca, anciano —demandó Travers—. ¡Andando!

A trompicones, Oscar los guió. Al final del pasillo, la puerta de la habitación oeste era rodeada por un halo fantasmagórico, al llegar a ella, Severus pasó la punta de los dedos por la madera, varias runas brillaron y la puerta se abrió.

—Por favor —imploró Oscar—, mi Príncipe, no...

—_Lacarnum Inflamarae_ —susurró Travers incendiando la ropa del posadero.

El viejo se tiró al suelo, entre más intentaba apagar las llamas más se avivaban.

—Eso no era necesario —indicó Snape, tomando el picaporte.

La carcajada de Travers atravesó los oídos de Severus como uñas en un pizarrón.

—Tienes mucho que aprender, mestizo.

Severus endureció la mandíbula.

«Sólo te aceptan porque el Lord te _aprecia_», recordó las palabras de Lucius después de su iniciación como Mortífago. «Ignóralos y aprenderán a ignorarte». Respiró profundo.

—_Aguamenti._ —La voz de Sirius tronó a su espalda. El chorro de agua apagó las llamas—. Snivellus, ¡ven aquí y enfréntame cobarde! —gritó evadiendo un maleficio de Travers.

Severus no dudó, adentrándose en la habitación la puerta se selló a su espalda.

—Te esperaba mi Príncipe.

—_Avada Kedavra_ —masculló Snape y el fogonazo verde se unió con el hilo rojo en su dedo anular.

.

.

—_Alguna vez estuve perdido_. —El desentonado "coro" de Cokeworth se combinó con la llovizna de septiembre—. _Pero ahora me he encontrado. —_Más que consolar, la letanía aprisionó el corazón de Severus—. _Estuve ciego, pero ahora veo***…_

Suavemente el ataúd descendió; la llovizna empapó a los pocos asistentes.

—Lamento su pérdida. —La voz del párroco llegó al pelinegro en un eco sordo.

Cuando el enterrador colocó la lápida, el aire abandonó los pulmones de Snape, levantó el rostro y sus ojos chocaron con la mirada de Sirius, transformado en perro al fondo del cementerio. Por ese instante, Severus se sintió completo, cobijado por los ojos grises.

«Soy un idiota», se reprochó, desviando la mirada, pestañeó para evitar las lágrimas.

—Lamento tu pérdida —susurró McGonagall, frente a Snape—. Eileen era una mujer maravillosa.

Severus afirmó con la cabeza, de pronto el mundo giró, el firme agarre en su codo, por parte de Lucius, detuvo una vergonzosa caída.

—Te has graduado con honores de Hogwarts, pero es en momentos como este —proclamó solemne Dumbledore— que la templanza es la mejor opción. —Dio un apretón al hombro del pelinegro y se alejó seguido de McGonagall.

«¿Templanza?», ironizó Severus. «Si supieras que desde finales de quinto estoy bajo las órdenes del Lord».

—¡Oh Severus! —Una anciana bajita y regordeta envolvió al joven en un apretado abrazo—. Lo que necesites, estoy para ti.

—Gracias profesora Merrythought.

Galatea Merrythought se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eileen era como una hermana para mí y tú… —Severus no escuchó, Merrythought le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre Defensa y Artes Oscuras, su dominio de la Oclumancia era por ella, su pasión por las pociones también, tenerla ahí lo hacía sentirse seguro—. Y si Tobías…

—Mi padre —murmuró Severus tenso—, está… de viaje.

Galatea le dio una mirada de compresión y giró la vista a la tumba.

«Siempre te dije, Eileen, que ese hombre no era para ti». Abrazó de nuevo a Severus, susurrando al oído—: No dejes que te mate a ti también.

—No volverá —afirmó Severus.

La profesora Merrythought se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y depositó un beso en la pálida mejilla.

—Cuídate.

—Así lo haré.

Galatea hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a los acompañantes de Snape y se alejó.

—La lluvia arrecia —indicó Narcisa, cubriendo al pelinegro con un elegante paraguas.

—No —debatió Severus.

Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron miradas.

—Nada se gana si nos quedamos aquí —dijo Lucius, guiándolo a la salida.

Caminaron por las adoquinadas avenidas, internándose en el laberinto de casas de ladrillo. Los vecinos de la calle de la Hilandera fueron sorprendidos al ver al raro hijo de Eileen Snape acompañado por una elegante pareja.

Más de una vieja se acicaló y un par de atrevidos chiquillos los escoltaron. Cerca del portal de los Snape, el pequeño Montgomery estuvo casi seguro que la señora rubia era una bruja, a la mañana siguiente, cuando la mitad de los vecinos se quejó de sarampión, no tuvo dudas.

—Estúpida gente —maldijo Severus al cruzar la entrada de su casa, hastiado se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

—Lloverá toda la noche —aseguró Lucius, mirando a través de la ventana. Del otro lado de la calle, Lily Evans observaba la casa, Malfoy apretó los labios.

—Toma. —Narcisa llamó su atención al darle una copa con brandy, un leve movimiento de cabeza y la rubia supo que no estaban solos—. Veré qué puedo hacer.

—No es necesario… —Intentó Severus, pero la flamante esposa de Malfoy se adentró en la cocina.

—Supe que, gracias a ti, el Primer Ministro apoya la causa —congratuló Lucius.

—¿No piensas sentarte? —Severus jugaba distraído con la copa.

—La vista es…

—No correré a sus brazos. —suspiró Snape. Lucius arqueó una ceja—. Sé que Evans está afuera —declaró mirando el brillo de las llamas chocar con el vino—, puedo sentir su presencia a kilómetros de distancia.

—Eso es un despliegue extraordinario de magia. —Lucius giró.

Severus dejó la copa intacta en la mesa de centro, un rayo de luz se coló por las cortinas e iluminó el hilo enroscado en su dedo anular.

—Yo no lo llamaría así, mi madre y mi abuela me entrenaron para enfocarme en la conexión de pareja… las demás sólo las ignoré…

Discretamente Malfoy mordió su labio inferior con curiosidad, él no podía ver el hilo del destino, Narcisa (como todos los Black) podía percibirlo, pero no tenía el poder ni el control de Severus.

—¿Las demás? —Al instante de emitir su duda, Malfoy se arrepintió.

Severus sonrió de lado.

—_Un hilo rojo, invisible_ —pronunció con cierto retintín—_, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse…_

—_A pesar del tiempo_ —continuó Lucius—, _del lugar y de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse._

—Sí, pero lo que mi madre y mi abuela nunca me aclararon fue que ese "destinados a encontrarse" puede interpretarse de muchas maneras.

—Nada es casualidad.

—Sí causal, pero no coincidencia.

—_La energía llama energía._

—Así es —dijo Severus poniéndose de pie—, _la energía llama energía_…, era lógico que ella y yo nos encontráramos en esta ratonera… El hilo se divide en millones de ramificaciones y toca a cada ser con el que te has encontrado y encontrarás por el resto de tu vida, y la que sigue.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza.

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando el ventanal los envolvió en un extraño instante de comunión.

—Queda en uno usar el otro don —manifestó Malfoy con la mirada en el fuego.

—¿El otro don?

Malfoy clavó sus ojos grises en los negros, a veces olvidaba que Severus sólo tenía 18 años.

—Elegir —manifestó—. Es bonito creer que alguien va a venir a complementarte y por fin serás feliz, pero _no somos seres incompletos_, Severus… Si no eliges, esa persona puede pasar a tu lado y simplemente no ser parte de tu vida. —La imagen de Lupín cruzando la puerta de Las Tres Escobas al mismo tiempo que Lucius invadió la mente de Snape—. Probablemente Narcisa era parte de esas ramificaciones, pero…

—Tú la elegiste como compañera.

—Sí y no.

—No entiendo.

La mirada de Lucius se suavizó.

—Si ella no me hubiera elegido como compañero no estaríamos juntos. Y probablemente estaría obligándome por tener una relación con Lupin.

Los ojos negros se abrieron atónitos.

—¿¡Lo sabías!?

—Siempre lo supe —recalcó Malfoy condescendiente—, Severus, estar con _tu persona destinada_ sólo es parte de la vida, una muy importante, pero muy pequeña, es iluso creer que la felicidad depende de _ese_ encuentro, de _esa_ persona, la felicidad también se elige y yo elegí vivir mi vida a mi manera.

—Pero él…

—Lupin no iba a darme plenitud, sólo sobreviviríamos, exigiéndonos completar algo que nunca ha estado incompleto. —Malfoy dio un par de pasos y tomó a Severus por los hombros—. ¿Entiendes la diferencia de dejar al destino tu vida y elegir tu vida? —Snape parpadeó—. Yo soy dueño de mi vida. ¿Eres dueño de la tuya?

Un relámpago tronó, la Marca en sus antebrazos quemó.

—El Lord nos llama —indicó Snape.

Parada bajo el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, Narcisa los vio _desaparecer_, miró hacia la ventana, los Merodeadores se habían unido a Evans, esbozando una retorcida sonrisa, hizo un zigzagueante movimiento con la varita, la imagen de Lucius y Severus sentados frente a la chimenea se proyectó en el cristal. Recreando el hechizo consigo misma y la cocina, se _desapareció_ del lugar.

.

—_Crucio_.

La maldición atravesó la mandíbula, el dolor, afilado e intenso, se expandió por toda la columna vertebral, latigueando cada terminal nerviosa y entumeciendo los músculos.

«¡Haz que pare!», clamó sin proferir palabra.

—_Crucio_.

«Por favor».

—Espero que mis órdenes se acaten al pie de la letra.

—S-Sí-sí, m-mi L-Lord. —Con el cuerpo tembloroso, Severus logró hincarse en una rodilla, en tres años de pertenecer a los Mortífagos su señor nunca había sido tan cruel.

Voldemort puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Snape, suavemente elevó el pálido rostro.

—Soy un hombre cabal. —La pupila rojiza centelleó, el Lord soltó al joven y se volvió hacia los demás, en peores condiciones que Severus—. Doy todo por ustedes —pronunció elevando las manos dramáticamente—, estoy creando un futuro para ustedes. —Hizo una pausa—. Algo que les pertenezca. —Ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mirada—. ¿Es mucho esperar de mi parte que cumplan con lo que les pido? ¿¡Qué quieren de mí!?

—Nada, mi Lord —respondió Lucius, hincado a lado de Severus. La túnica de Voldemort flotó al girar—, es un honor para nosotros estar bajo su mando.

—Mi leal Lucius, ¿podrías decirles por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque el Lord guía una causa seria: nuestra sangre y respeto a quiénes somos.

Severus se mordió la lengua.

—¡Por ustedes! —espetó Voldemort—. ¡Soy yo quien ha sacrificado todo! ¿Y así me pagan? —Dejó que las palabras crearán una extraña sensación de deuda—. No pido nada, más que su lealtad.

Y los aplausos tambalearon a Severus.

—Contrólate —le susurró Lucius.

—¿Y de _esto_ eres dueño? —masculló Snape con la mirada al frente.

—La otra opción no es válida —contestó Malfoy, sin una pizca de dolor en el rostro—. Elegí. —Los ojos grises chocaron por un instante con los negros—. ¿Sigues creyendo que no soy dueño de mi vida?

El moreno no respondió.

—Retírense. Severus. —Una reverencia sincronizada y poco a poco abandonaron el salón. Snape permaneció hincado, Voldemort le daba la espalda, mirando por los ventanales de la mansión Lestrange—. ¿Quién es el traidor?

Severus inspiró hondo, la misión había sido exitosa: había modificado el destino del Primer Ministro, pero a ojos de Voldemort todo lo hicieron mal.

—Oscar Moore —mintió, recordando que el fallecido propietario del Sol Escarlata no tenía familia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nadie en nuestro ejército nos traicionó?

—Sí, mi Lord.

El silencio que siguió heló las venas de Snape, la realidad era que no tenía idea del traidor.

—El _vejete_ _marica_ tiene ventaja —siseó Voldemort, acercándose a un tablero de ajedrez—. Tendremos que ganar este juego. —Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Tomarás el cargo de maestre de pociones en las empresas Malfoy?

—Sí, mi Lord, empiezo en dos semanas.

El Lord tomó el alfil.

—Es demasiado suspicaz…

—¿Mi Lord?

Voldemort dejó la pieza en el tablero, frente a la reina y miró al ventanal.

—Invité a James Potter y a su prometida a formar parte de nuestra causa. —Severus alzó la cara sorprendido, el Lord continuó—: necesito _otro_ títere dentro de los terroristas del _vejete_, pero el niñato me rechazó, idéntico a su padre… —Caminó lentamente hasta la silla donde Nagini descansaba enrollada. Sonrió condescendiente, dejando ver una putrefacta dentadura—. Gánate _su_ lealtad como te has ganado la mía.

—Sí, mi Lord. —Con una exagerada inclinación de cabeza, Snape se dispuso a partir.

—Y Severus…

—¿Mi Lord?

—No me falles.

.

Media hora después, Severus, absorto en sus pensamientos, se encontraba en el umbral del Cabeza de Puerco, durante sus años de colegió había evitado el lugar.

«No es de sangres puras», el murmullo de sus ex compañeros de Casa lo golpeó trayéndolo al presente.

Cabeza de Puerco era todo lo contrario a Las Tres Escobas y a lo que había sido el Sol Escarlata: las ventanas opacadas por la mugre, la mayoría de las sillas tenían rotos los respaldos y otras carecían de asiento, las únicas tres mesas parecían a punto de colapsar, la barra extremadamente sucia y el suelo cubierto de aserrín instaron a Snape a salir de ahí.

Severus estudió regresar a casa o ir con los Malfoy, inhaló despacio, se acomodó la capucha sobre el rostro y deambuló hacia la mesa en contra esquina de la puerta. Simulando que limpiaba un vaso, el tabernero siguió cada uno de sus movimientos; sintiendo las punzadas del _cruciatus_, tuvo cuidado al sentarse, dejó un par de monedas en la mesa, una botella del _mejor_ whisky y un vaso que parecía haber sido lavado en tierra le fueron entregados.

Snape permaneció con los ojos en el líquido sin probar una gota; la campanilla de la puerta tintineó un par de veces, dejando pasar a hombres encapuchados que se sentaron en la barra, los susurros le llegaron como plegarias a un dios desconocido y magnánimo.

«¿Estarás orgullosa?», se preguntó, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido. «Al final, lo único que siempre te importó fue _él_… Nunca te amó… te aferraste como si fuera un salvavidas y me arrastraste a esta mierda de vida...». La garganta se le cerró. «Si tan sólo hubieras hecho la elección _correcta_».

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, el alegre saludo del tabernero lo hizo levantar el rostro, Sirius Black acababa de entrar y departía bromas con el hombre tras la barra. Severus se hizo hacia atrás, bajó el mentón, asegurándose que la sombra de la capa cubriera todo el rostro. Los minutos pasaron y Snape dejó de escuchar la estruendosa risa de Black, el dolor del _crucio_ punzaba sordamente junto a otro, mucho más profundo.

«La vida sólo es un cúmulo de historias inventadas…», el pensamiento fue roto por el arrastrar de una silla.

Sirius se sentó frente a él, colocó dos vasos limpios, tomó la botella y sirvió hasta la mitad.

El ex Slytherin lo miró sin pensar en sacar la varita, estaba cansado, demasiado, cuando Black le acercó el vaso lo tomó sin dudar. La botella se acabó, siguieron dos más, ninguno habló.

Al inicio de la cuarta botella, Severus colocó el vaso boca abajo, al intentar levantarse su mano derecha fue aprisionada por la zurda de Sirius. Miró su mano apresada, subiendo por el antebrazo, el hombro y el cuello de Black, los ojos negros chocaron con unos claros, demandantes.

—Elige. —La ronca voz de Sirius vibró en una onda de energía que envolvió a Snape.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza, la _aparición_ en una oscura habitación.

Las aristócratas manos de Sirius acunaron el pálido rostro, un beso suave rozó los delgados labios de Severus; el destartalado colchón recibió ambos cuerpos.

Cuando los besos exigieron más que sólo caricias sobre la ropa, Sirius se acomodó lentamente de lado, apoyando la espalda de Snape en su pecho, apisonó la cintura del pelinegro con los brazos, dejando las manos sobre el ombligo de Severus.

Snape se quedó con la mirada clavada en el muro.

Hundiendo la nariz en los negros cabellos, Black lo estrechó más a su pecho.

Severus colocó las manos sobre las de Black, dio un intenso apretón y rozó en círculos el dedo anular de Sirius, enroscando ambos hilos.

El ex Gryffindor cerró los ojos, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro de Severus, lloró por ambos.

—No seas condescendiente —susurró, liberando dócilmente al ex Slytherin, se puso de pie.

Snape no se movió, percibió el suave roce de la tela al ser acomodada, los silenciosos pasos a la puerta y, cuando ésta se cerró, permitió que las lágrimas brotaran.

—Tú eres el condescendiente —murmuró, haciéndose ovillo, ahogó sus gritos en el colchón.

Cuando el alba despunto, una figura encapuchada cruzó Hogsmeade rumbo al colegio de magia y hechicería.

.

Dumbledore despertó con la novedad que Severus Snape lo esperaba en su oficina.

—Querido muchacho es…

—Lamento mucho haberlo despertado, profesor —se disculpó Severus poniéndose de pie—, pero dado las circunstancias, me fue imposible esperar más.

Los ojos azules detrás de los anteojos centellearon enigmáticos.

—Caramelo de limón —ofreció, tomando asiento tras el escritorio.

—Gracias, no.

Albus hizo un ademán con la mano, Severus se sentó.

—¿Qué necesitas, Severus?

—La muerte de mi madre modificó mis objetivos. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Sé que el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras está disponible y haría una maravillosa contribución el que yo…

—Severus. —Snape paró, Dumbledore estudiaba cada uno de sus gestos—. Es una loable solicitud, pero ser profesor conlleva más que enaltecer la memoria de Eileen.

—Lo sé…

El director colocó los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazó los dedos, bajó el rostro y los lentes resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Eres un extraordinario mago, grandioso en pociones, pero te falta experiencia.

—Comprendo. —Severus se levantó rígido—. Lamento haberlo molestado. —Esbozó una débil sonrisa, dio una breve inclinación, viró sobre los talones.

—Severus. —El joven giró la cabeza—. Estoy aquí para cuando me necesites.

—Lo sé. —Y abandonó el lugar.

Fawkes cantó en desacuerdo.

—Aún no es tiempo —argumentó Dumbledore.

.

La Mansión Malfoy era rodeada por una bruma gris, los escasos rayos de sol le daban un toque tétrico, Severus caminó por el sendero de los pavorreales albinos hasta la puerta trasera, antes de tocar fue recibido por Dobby con los labios zurcidos.

—Tu señor —pidió Snape con una extraña sensación en el estómago, el elfo asintió con la cabeza y lo guió por los pasillos.

El matrimonio desayunaba en silencio.

—Buenos días Lucius, Narcisa —saludó acercándose a la mesa.

Una inclinación de cabeza de Lucius y se sentó.

—Así que has decidió aceptar mi invitación —expresó Narcisa, elegantemente añadiendo dos terrones de azúcar a su té.

—Si no es demasiada molestia, sí.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte el tiempo que desees —indicó Lucius, dejando la servilleta en la mesa, se incorporó—. El Lord ha partido a Albania y ha dejado a Bellatrix como la cabeza de la causa.

Severus apretó los labios, a pesar de su don, a excepción de Lucius, los Mortífagos del círculo interno no confiaban en él.

—Eso te dará tiempo para mostrar tus habilidades —planteó Narcisa— y demostrarles porqué eres el favorito del Lord.

Snape sonrió afable, bien sabía que Bellatrix lo excluiría de toda actividad para, después, delatarlo con el Lord.

—¿Cuándo regresa? —preguntó a Lucius.

—Quién lo sabe —respondió el rubio, tomó con dulzura la mano de su esposa y besó las puntas de los dedos—, descansa por hoy —se dirigió al pelinegro—, mañana te mostraré el imperio Malfoy. —Con pasos refinados se perdió tras la puerta.

—Dobby te acompañará a tu habitación —señaló Narcisa—, pediré que te lleven el almuerzo.

Severus agradeció en silencio. En cuanto tocó el mullido colchón se quedó dormido con la sensación de unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura.

.

La lluvia arreciaba en la calle de la Hilandera, cerca de la chimenea industrial un perro negro acechaba la oscura casa de los Snape. El sonido de la _aparición_ lo hizo voltear a la derecha.

—Vamos Padfoot —farfulló Remus, cubriendo al can con una capa—, él no está ahí. —El perro agachó las orejas, un pinchazo sacudió el corazón de Lupin—. Si yo pudiera hacerte feliz…

—Lo haces. —Sirius, cubierto sólo con la capa, acunó el rostro de Remus y depositó un beso en la frente—. Vamos a casa.

El rostro de Lupin se iluminó.

Black entrelazó la mano derecha con la izquierda de Remus, antes de _desaparecerse_, echó un vistazo a la desolada vivienda.

«Perdóname».

El sonido del hechizo quedó opacado por los truenos.

.

.

Sirius, a sus 19 años, tenía todo lo que un joven podía desear: libertad, una pareja, dinero y su pasatiempo favorito, perseguir Mortífagos; pero había uno que nueve meses atrás había desaparecido del radar.

Oficialmente, Severus Snape estaba en San Petersburgo, dirigiendo el área de Investigación de las empresas Malfoy. Extraoficial, los rumores decían que el último de los Prince esperaba su oportunidad para acceder al círculo interno del Señor Tenebroso. Black no consideraba que esa oportunidad llegaría.

—Es un mestizo… —masculló, tomando el último trago de su segunda botella—. _Hey_ Aberforth —gritó al mal encarado tabernero del Cabeza de Puerco—, una más. —Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. La silla frente a él fue arrastrada, alzó la vista, unos ojos negros lo acribillaron—. El idiota fue marcado hoy. —Sonrió mordaz—. ¿A qué debo tu generosa visita?

Snape no contestó, había visto a Regulus entre los novatos, colocó una nueva botella en la mesa, sirvió dos vasos, le alcanzó uno Sirius y bebió el suyo.

Las botellas se acumularon, a la media noche la misma habitación los recibió. Testigos mudos de besos y caricias, los muros nunca se impregnaron de la entrega.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacer que me ames? —insistió Sirius.

—Cada uno vive para lo que considera correcto.

Black se giró entre los brazos de Snape, delineó los labios de Severus con la punta de la lengua.

—Y moriremos por ello.

—Moriré por ello —contradijo Snape.

.

La tercera vez que se encontraron, Sirius llegó tarde…

Las campanadas dando la bienvenida a 1980 hacía tres días que callaron, el Cabeza de Puerco bullía con una peculiar clientela: Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en la mesa a lado de la ventana, acompañado de una extravagante mujer.

—Será un placer tenerte como profesora, Sybill.

Sirius no se detuvo a esperar la respuesta de ella, un vistazo a la mesa del fondo y se encaminó a la parte superior. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de siempre con una radiante sonrisa.

«¡Voy a ser tío!», gritó en su mente. Un segundo después, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado, una botella se estrelló contra la pared.

—Ahí va una buena cosecha —gimió teatralmente con las manos en el pecho.

Severus se levantó de la cama, acomodó la capa sobre el rostro y avanzó a la puerta. Sus brazos se rozaron al pasar, Sirius lo detuvo, las miradas se encontraron.

—Felicítame a Potter —ironizó Severus con una velada nota agridulce—, espero que su hijo no sea tan idiota como él.

—No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte —dijo Black, afianzando el agarre.

Los ojos negros brillaron iracundos, el cuerpo de Sirius fue azotado contra la pared del pasillo.

—No me digas lo que tengo qué hacer, perro —demandó Severus, pasando de largo el aturdido cuerpo de Black.

.

Los pasillos de la mansión Lestrange estaban impregnados de olor a sangre y magia negra, Severus atravesó cauteloso cada uno de ellos. Al girar a la derecha se topo de frente con la dueña de la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí —amonestó Bellatrix—, mestizo?

—El Lord llegó hoy —indicó Snape— y necesito verlo.

Bellatrix endureció la mandíbula

—No has sido llamado.

—Que hayas llevado las riendas en su ausencia, no significa que deba darte parte de la misión que _él_ me encomendó.

Lestrange rechinó los dientes, se hizo a un lado, vigilando cada movimiento del odioso muchacho.

Severus hizo una elegante e irónica venia, se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca y tocó, un Mortifago enmascarado y que evidentemente fingía su estatura, lo recibió.

«¿Quién eres?», indagó Snape mentalmente, el hombre escondió el rostro tras la capucha y pasó de largo.

Voldemort estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con Nagini en su regazo, cuando la puerta se cerró, cuestionó:

—¿A qué debo tu visita, Severus?

Snape hincó una rodilla.

—Mi Lord —dijo con la mirada en el piso—, esta noche, Dumbledore se entrevistó con la tataranieta de Cassandra Trelawney… —Las caricias a Nagini cesaron, el ambiente se enrareció—. Al principio, la entrevista señalaba que se trataba de una embustera, pero Trelawney entró en trance.

—¿Y qué ha profetizado?

—_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_

—¿Es todo? —cuestionó Voldemort a un paso del joven, sorprendiendo a Severus.

—No lo sé, mi Lord.

—¿¡No lo sabes!? —vociferó el Lord, tomando por los hombros al pelinegro lo hizo levantarse y lo sacudió—. ¿¡No lo sabes!?

—Dum-Dumbledore me descubrió y tuve que salir de ahí…

Las uñas se enterraron en los hombros de Severus, los iris carmesíes escudriñaron el pálido rostro.

—_Crucio_. —Aunque la agonía fue brutal ni un solo grito brotó de los jóvenes labios, Voldemort sonrió orgulloso—. Mi querido Severus, de todos mis Mortífagos eres mi favorito, el único en quien confío.

Hincado, con ambas rodillas en el piso, ejerciendo todo su autocontrol para no caer en la inconsciencia Severus masculló:

—Gracias, mi Lord. ¿Requiere algo más?

—Los nombres.

Severus creyó que su vida se paralizaba.

—Longbottom y Potter —reveló, pestañeando para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran.

—¡Los traidores de la sangre!

La mirada que Voldemort le dio, erizó la piel del pelinegro.

—Mi Lord, yo… —Aguantando la respiración, Snape bajó la frente hasta el piso—. Pido clemencia para Lily Evans.

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza.

—No entiendo tu fascinación por la chica.

—Por favor, mi Lord.

El señor Tenebroso caminó hasta el escritorio, se sentó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa, unió las manos.

—¿A cambio qué recibo yo?

Snape jugó su única carta.

—Dumbledore me ha otorgado el puesto de Pociones para el siguiente ciclo escolar.

—Es demasiado tiempo para la vida de una sangre sucia.

—He sido reclutado para la Orden del Fénix —mintió Severus.

La carcajada de Voldemort retumbó por toda la sala.

—Tráeme la sangre de ese niño y Evans será tuya.

—Así será, mi Lord. —Con las piernas temblorosas, Severus dejó la habitación.

Voldemort se giró al tablero de ajedrez, tomó el alfil y lo colocó frente al rey.

—Jaque al rey.

.

* * *

***Fragmento de _Amazing Grace_.


End file.
